Flamini
In 1938, Lorenzo Flamini, helped by his brother Enrique, decided to manufacture an automotive harvester, with great success they built it achieving a product that possessed advanced techniques for that time; since the steel plate molded in press for pulleys and other elements was used reducing the weight and increasing the resistance. Next, a testimony from a family member of Flamini. Flamini history "I have an extraordinary memory of him, because he was a very intelligent, kind and strong person, an extraordinarily intelligent guy. In 1933, he was 22 years old, he makes the corn sheller, a corn sheller that at that time It was not like any machine, it was made by an automobile and to make it use the transmission of a Fordson tractor, it was done in partnership with Don Alfonso Cacchiarelli, who was the partner who helped him financially and he worked. They exploded as a sheller, they worked the fields here one or two years, and then they stopped planting corn in the area, because there came a time when it was not worth anything, to tell you that they burned it in the train machines. The first machine was started in 1936, but before making the first machine he worked in Bernardin with Mr. Andrés Bernardin - of whom he was a very good friend and admirer of Mr. Andrés, they were so good with each other, the two intelligent types - and he worked day in the factory and at night he turned the wooden models to be melted to make the machine he had already thought about. As a result of that it was what caused his death, because working on the wood lathe one night, a piece of wood that was working and sticks in the face (below the cheekbone) that later causes cancer, died. Industrial partnership Later they make a partnership with Mr. Francisco Pizzi, Mr. Segundo Boretto, Mr. Francisco Sessano and Mr. Luis Pairelli. From that society, he makes the first machine, which for me was the best thing he did, because it was a waste of technology without means - let's say that in the year 36', 37', 38'- he makes the machine with some barbarian advances , already putting ball bearings on all sides and while he was making the machine, he was going to put iron wheels, because there were no covers. A traveler from the Firestone factory came to offer him an agricultural cover, then he immediately reformed it, put the tires on it, sent the covers and tires and made it gummed, that is, a machine with iron wheels never came out. He dreamed of making a factory, I tell him an anecdote: when he was testing the first machine and how he finished it half afternoon and there were no lots of wheat here in the area, and at that time he did not travel much, so Don Felipe Desi had a wheat parcel in herring, which used to be used to emparvar before, so he went to try it there. When I was testing the machine, for a car and some guys get off, they said it was from the Massey-Harris factory and they look at the machine, they asked who it was and they talk to my uncle and offer to take him to work to the Massey-Harris factory, but since he had great affection for San Vicente and felt it, he said no, he stayed here and he was going to try it here. They continued working until the 40 ', 42', that came the time of war, and began to be scarce materials. All the factories closed: Senor, Bernardin closed, and undoubtedly they who were of little economic power also closed. Then each of the partners grabbed a machine, that is, Francisco Pizzi stayed with a machine: they had made 5, one had sold it and the other four were finishing it, so each partner was left with a machine for them. One was Don Segundo Boretto, the other Don Francisco Sessano and the other Don Luis Pairelli. He was as he had started, with nothing, but in those years of war there was a lot of misery, there was nothing - at one time, I was a kid, and I got closer, we made sunscreen equipment by straightening the zinc plates with the wooden pots. We took out the gutters to make the rafts of the sunroofs. In that interim period, after the end of the war, everything is reactivated, then he re-thinks of making harvesters. A man from Pilar comes, who was the one who put the piano factory in Pilar. This man offers to put the capital - that before putting the piano factory - necessary to set up a factory but in Pilar, Santa Fe and he says no, I want to put it in San Vicente and he did not accept and the other man put the piano factory in Pilar and he stayed here. After we made the cage, he proposed to Lazzarino and Andrés Bernardin to go back to making machines, because Bernardin had sold the factory and since he had not been very satisfied with the operation, they decided to do it and Bernardin supported him. We started to make the first machine and I remember don Andrés well, he came with a DKW of those two cylinders, he arrived at about ten to six in the afternoon when they stopped working, and he looked at the machine and whistled, and he looked at her, he stayed and when he left all the people Lorenzo got close and they started talking between the two of them. The time he came, until one o'clock in the morning they did not remember to go to lunch, or anything, they talked and talked about the machine and their projects... maybe they would play pool at a bar, to distract themselves a little but they kept talking about the machine. When the first machine is finished, Telmo Lazzarino has a party, a barbeque for the workers and Don Andrés also comes and they start -he liked to sing in Italian- and they took a little more, Don Andrés broke down, they take him to the sanatorium and he died. References and sources External links *Flamini in Pesados Argentinos Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Defunct companies of Argentina Category:Combine harvester manufacturers of Argentina